Re: Angel in the Digital
by SonicAsura
Summary: Remake of Angel in the Digital. A new world has summoned Pit in their darkest hour. Something is causing Digimon to rampage and only he and a mysterious Digimon has a chance to stop it. Now, he must assemble his team and learn the ways of a tamer...or face complete deletion.


**I did say I was going to rewrite story. For the long ass wait, my mind tends to bounce off on multiple stories or ideas. Currently I am on Jojo/Devil May Cry kick so you'll be those mainly update until I get myself out of that high. Grammar has been updated and it's now in 3rd Person. The original will stay up to show vast contrast between the two works.**

_Long ago… There once existed gods across the heavens of the planet Earth. They watched humanity change throughout millenia and every corner of their world. Some gods were benevolent such as the Goddess of Light Palutena who ruled the heavens or Skyworld. There were also those who hated the balance of power such as the Goddess of Darkness and the Queen of the Underworld Medusa along with their demonic hordes._

_For centuries both clashed with each other in a power struggle of godly proportions for humanity, one to protect and the other to destroy. However Medusa's plans were always foiled by the chosen Champion of Skyworld, Pit the Angel. Yet before this, their world encountered something very peculiar. A beast of some sort with the power to change forms at will… This discovery led both sides to try and recruit this mysterious creature. Medusa tried to tempt the beast's heart with dreams of grandeur but it refused every last one. While Palutena offered her kindness and pleas but it softly declined._

_Both goddesses tried to figure out why the creature was there and what was its purpose. Understanding their confusion, the beast finally spoke. "I am here not as an invader or ally but a voice of forewarning. The boundaries are slowly breaking… Something is coming." The creature began as it's words gotten both of their attention._

_"It wants to consume all in nothing but it's endless void. Digital and Reality are slowly starting to cross. If they do, the results will lead to complete devastation. Heed my words. This cataclysm can be stopped. A hero of this world shall cross the Digital and encounter the chosen hero of my world. Together they can stop the cataclysm at its source." The Beast spoke before raising its hand to the sky. A bright light rose from the palm before flying off into the distance. "The Mark of Fate shall choose its bearer." The beast claimed before vanishing without a trace._

_Both Goddesses looked at each other easily understanding the situation of what was to come but there were many questions… What was the Beast? What did it mean by Digital? And what cataclysm? So many questions, little answers and the warning was very sound… Only the bearer of this 'Mark of Fate' shall truly know the answers but will it be a Hero from Skyworld or a Hero from the Underworld? Only time will tell…_

_...until now._

Up in the heavens laid a world of peace and protecting light amongst the skies of the Earth, it was called Skyworld and just like any other day it was in a veil of calm. The sun was shining high above the sky that made the buildings glow bright with its warm rays, the wind blew gentle as the trees rustle with its breeze, the people of the sky were enjoying their peaceful lives in complete tranquil. The Temple of Light, home of their Goddess Palutena, was also quaint until… "Ouch!!!" Something crashed onto the ground multiple times with a thud as it was followed by the pained scream of a young male.

In the temple's library and amongst the vast collection of tomes was a large pile of books in front of a single empty bookcase. Movement and shuffling from the pile lead to a light peach human hand shooting out of the books. This hand was also followed soon after by the head of a brunette young male with eyes of bright sapphire. His name was Pit and libraries weren't exactly a place he likes.

**_(This will appear when specific characters are given their first proper appearance and provide some basic info for readers)_**

**_Character: Pit_**

**_Species: Angel_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Age: Unknown_**

**_Height: 5 ft 6 in_**

**_Description: Brown slightly wild hair, blue eyes, light peach skin, white angel wings wearing a golden wreath, black shirt and pants under a white toga, brown sandals, gold arm braces._**

**_Head of Palutena's Angel Forces, Pit is kind, gentle and can be a bit scatterbrained at times. He cares about others mainly his Goddess and is willing to do anything to protect them. Unable to fly for strange reasons, he depends on Palutena's powers to travel to destinations out of Skyworld. Wields Palutena's Bow and First Blade._**

"How did I get myself into this little mess again? Oh right, Lady Palutena asked me to bring a book of spells for her since she was busy monitoring humans again. I guess the book must have fallen from the shelf when I was looking… Great, now I have to go find it in this huge pile." Pit sighed as he began to search through the large mesd until he found something strange. It was an odd type of stone with an oddly familiar yet weird symbol on it.

"Huh? This is quite weird? Where did I see this symbol before…? Hmmm...Maybe Lady Palutena might know. Hey! There's the book!" Pit exclaimed grabbing the book and running off to see Palutena. He went through the elegantly decorated halls and pass their rooms until arriving at an open shrine like room with a large crystal orb at the center that glowed with bright colors, a door covered in strange markings that were used in the language of angels and gods, and anything else a shrine held. Currently standing in front of the crystal orb was Palutena, Goddess of Light.

**_Character: Palutena_**

**_Species: Goddess_**

**_Age: WAY older than she looks(old enough to be your grandmother's ancestor) Gender: Female_**

**_Height: 6 ft 8 in_**

**_Description: Long Green hair, green eyes, light peach skin, slender body, blue angel halo symbol above her head wears a long white robe with a red jewel on the top of her chest, gold and blue shield on her arm, golden wreath on her head, white heels and wields a gold and blue jeweled scepter._**

**_Goddess of Light and Ruler of Skyworld, Kind, beautiful, caring and a bit of the mischievous side, she watches over and protects both Skyworld and Earth from evil whether be Underworld or others. She is Medusa's eternal foe and rival. Palutena wields a variety of powers and grants some of them unto Pit whenever he goes on missions mainly the power of flight._**

"There you are Pit. You look a bit ragged, did the books fell on you again?" Palutena asked with a beautiful and sweet voice as she looked over at him. "Yeah but I got the book you asked for." Pit replied handing Palutena the book as she read it over. "Thank you Pit. This will definitely be a big help in making my spells a bit stronger. Hey, what's that in your hand Pit?" She asked puzzled. Pit realized he forgot about the stone.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I found this in the library when I got buried in all that literature. Do you know what that symbol means? It looks oddly familiar to me." The angel explained as Palutena took a better look at the stone. "A Dragon and Angel? Wait...I have seen this before. It almost looks like that birthmark on your right wrist strangely." Palutena said in thought. "You mean this?" He asked taking off one of his braces to reveal an identical mark just like the stone's right on his wrist.

Suddenly both the stone and Pit's birthmark began to glow in union. The stone was soon enveloped in a bright glowing rainbow of light while the warp door on the side of the room began to react as well. "What's it doing?" Pit questioned as he quite uneasy about the events happening before them. The stone suddenly flew from them and into the warp door. The door glowed brightly from absorbing the stone as it transformed into a swirling vortex of numbers and light.

"Could that be… The Realm to Digital?" Palutena asked in awe and wonder. Suddenly a voice called out that only the angel could hear. "H...e...lp…h...er…" The genderless voice spoke through his mind. "Help...who?" Pit asked as he reached his hand towards the light. Immediately the vortex grow stronger pulling the angel it but not before Palutena casted a spell onto Pit quickly. The light vanished and the vortex closed leaving Palutena alone in her hall.

Pit was falling through the vortex of bright shining colors haphazardly. Just as it started the spinning ride ended as Pit was spat out with no care and the last thing he saw green before his mind went black. His mind was hazy as the boy's body was also really stiff. Then a slight scratchy sensation underneath his body and a voice began to mess with his senses. "H...y...H...ey...w...ake…" The voice started both slurred and muddled with static.

"He...y wa...ke up! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" The voice soundly became clearer becoming that of a girl's but a bit scratchy and animalistic. "Ugh…" The angel muttered as his eyes began to flutter open. There was a blue and white blur very close from what he could grasp. Once his vision finally readjusted, the blue and white blur became more clear and pronounced. It was a blue and white dragon like face that was more humanoid in appearance despite the few draconic features. "You okay? You had quite a fall there, pal." The humanoid dragon spoke with the same voice he heard when knocked unconscious. "Who are you?" I asked in a mix surprise and daze. "I'm Veesuramon and it's nice to meet you!" Veesuramon spoke as the angel finally got a better look of her.

**_Character: Veesuramon_**

**_Species Digimon_**

**_Digimon Family: Dragon_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Nickname: None_**

**_Height: 5 ft 7 in_**

**_Description: Dragon Humanoid that has blue scaled skin with a white underbelly, 2 zigzag blue horns on each side of her head amongst the long mane of sun blonde, lean and sculpted body with a bit of a bust, a small white horn on her nose with a slightly gray muzzle, dragon like fangs with one sticking out the left corner of her mouth, blue zigzag long tail, white claw tip fingers on humanoid hands, 3 toed dragon feet, yellow V symbol on her forehead and Mark of Fate on her back wearing a black bra and silver shorts._**

**_A mysterious Digimon inhabiting Drago Patch Plain. Known for being kind, jokester like and carefree, Veesuramon sees friends as family, rivals as playmates and foes as strange little men. Being part of the Veemon family, she inherits their amazing speed and powerful physical attacks that rivals a Champion Digimon despite being a Rookie Digimon._**

Finally getting out of his daze, Pit realized that Veesuramon wasn't anything that he had seen before. "Veesuramon is your name? That's a pretty strange name." The angel answered as Veesuramon just giggled. "Oh silly! Veesuramon is my species name! You see I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster! You happened to be at my homeland Drago Patch Plains of the Digital World!" Veesuramon chuckled as Pit took a good look at his surroundings.

Around him was a huge grassy plain filled with varieties of strange creatures from animal to insect, even dinosaurs and machines existed here. There were forests and mountains in the distance and tons of the strange creatures flying in the sky above. "Definitely not on Earth anymore…" He said in awe of what stood before him. "By the way, what's your name mister stranger? You haven't told me anything! You are just gawking like a Numemon caught throwing poop red-handed!" Veesuramon asked with a smile on her face. Pit looked at her strangely before submitting.

"My name is Pit. I'm an Angel and Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena...at least in my dimension. Sorry about spacing out, Vee...sermon?" Pit answered accidentally fuddling up her name. "It's VeeSURAmon. I guess it's a bit much for ya. I know! You can give me a nickname if you like. It'll be so much easier!" Veesuramon exclaimed as Pit perked up. "Okay. How about… Vivi? Yeah! Vivi, that's much better!" Pit responded. Veesuramon or Vivi replied his decision with nothing but a smile. "By the way, I found this Digivice right next to you! I didn't expect you to be a Tamer!" Vivi said confusing the angel. Pit quickly noticed a strange device right next to him. It looked like a white handheld game pad with a radio antenna and a few buttons on it and gold V mark at the center and blue highlighting it. "Digivice? Digimon Tamer? What are those?" He asked as Vivi just tilted her head from his confusion.

"You don't know what a Digimon Tamer or Digivice is? You must come from the country Mister Pit the Angemon! A Digimon Tamer is a person who can befriend Digimon with use of a doohickey called a Digivice. A Digivice is a connection between the tamer and his Digimon that can be used to store Digimon if they're badly injured, summon them or unleash their true power! A person can't come to the Digital World without a Digivice!" Vivi explained as she pointed at the Digivice V symbol and him.

"So you mean… This Digivice is mine and I'm now a Digimon Tamer??? But I don't got a Digimon! And I'm not an Angemon! I'm an Angel!" Pit shouted a bit annoyed only for Vivi to just laugh. "Then how about I become your partner!? It real easy, I just have to do this!" Vivi giggled as she touched the screen of the Digivice. It responded by scanning the print before responding with a computerized voice.

**"Veesuramon has been added to your Digimon Team and registered as your partner. Special Skill: Field Runner, this Digimon is able to run across all different types of terrains without any hindrance. Running on grass or sand boost this Digimon's speed. Scanner unlocked. Digi Egg storage unlocked. Digicenter unlocked."** The Digivice spoke in a feminine voice surprising the angel from the few options that appeared on the screen.

"There ya go! The more Digimon you befriend or anything better can unlock cool things onto your Digivice! You want to stop by my house? Ya look pretty worn out as if you fought a Greymon!" Vivi asked with a slight giggle. "Sure. It's better than waiting around here to be dinosaur food." Pit joked causing Vivi to laugh. The duo were about to head off when a loud explosion ripped through the air in the distance.

"What's going on?!" Pit exclaimed as they watch random small Digimon run past them in a flurry screaming 'Run! It's Grizzlymon!' like mad. "Something bad is happening! Let's go check it out!" Vivi shouted as both headed towards the mayhem. Their eyes soon laid on a large 20 ft blue furred grizzly bear Digimon with a white muzzle and amber eyes wearing red and silver claw gauntlets that was attacking everything or anyone that moved into view. It was quite scary from the large amount of burning grass and craters that were left in its wake.

"That's Grizzlymon! Pit, activate your scanner!" Vivi shouted as he quickly took his Digivice it and scanned the rampaging Digimon with the camera. **"Grizzlymon, the Bear Digimon. Family is Beast and it's a Champion Level Digimon. Grizzlymon are normally peaceful but can easily become wild and ferocious when threatened. It makes you feel bad for any sucker to make it mad! Watch out for its Maul Attack and deadly Crescent Dawn or it will have you aching the next morning."** The scanner explained comically as Pit couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the analysis.

"Yo Grizzlymon! Why are you so upset? You're acting a looney person without their morning coffee!" Vivi shouted as Grizzlymon's eerie red eyes faced her with rage. "Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon roared lunging towards Vivi in pure fury. "Leave her alone!" Pit shouted as he took out a golden and blue patterned bow This was the Palutena Bow, a weapon sculpted by Palutena's light magic. The angel fired a golden energy arrow from it's stringless form at Grizzlymon. The arrow was potent enough in knocking the rampaging Champion away from the Rookie as Vivi looked at her friend in awe.

"Cool! I didn't know you have a bow!" Vivi shouted completely amazed while also making Pit deadpanned. "Vivi! That Digimon is on a rampage! We have to take it out before someone gets hurt or killed!" He shouted as Vivi looked at him but with a serious look on her face instead her previous goofy one. It was quite chilling on how quick her mood changed. "Can do! Let's do this partner! This is our first battle together so let's make it a good one!" Vivi shouted as both dragon and angel faced Grizzlymon. The Digimon had picked itself off the ground while glaring at the duo with hate.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon howled as he lunged once more at Vivi with fangs bared to bite. "Hup!" Vivi stuttered as she leaped over Grizzlymon with a strong jump before his attack could touch her. "Vee Ex Headbutt!" She howled before headbutting Grizzlymon's back with impressive force. The blow knocked him down with a painful crash as she took the chance to retreat with a jump. "Crescent Dawn!!" Grizzlymon roared as he countered with multiple energy crescents with swipes from his claws.

"Power activate: Super Armor!" Pit cried as his body became wrapped in an orange aura. The energy crescents smashed into him but the damage was reduced drastically by Super Armor's ability. Pit quickly took chance to fire multiple arrows back at Grizzlymon before his power ended. The result was Grizzlymon got shoved back a good distance from them. "Vee Ex Kick!" Vivi shouted charging forth recklessly. She leapt in the air for an aerial kick but Grizzlymon had quickly grabbed her with its arms successfully blocking her attack. Yet it didn't notice Vivi was still smiling. "Gotcha! Vee Ex Fire!" The Dragon Digimon howled as she spitting a blue fireball from her into Grizzlymon's face! The blaze forced him to let go of her and scramble to put the flames out.

Pit's Digivice began to glow quickly grabbing his attention. **"Activate Special Finisher?"** It asked. He was confused but decided to trust his gut. "Sure! Activate Special Finisher!" Pit declared as he swiped the screen. It flashed Go as a ray of energy shot out onto Vivi empowering her as her eyes glowed. **"Special Finisher: Vee EX Cannon!!"** Vivi howled as she focused a huge sphere of blue flames in her hand before firing it in the form of a giant blue fiery beam at Grizzlymon.

The Champion was completely engulfed by the burning light for it was too much. A dark shadow crept from its body before evaporating and eyes returned to its normal orange color. Strangely, a stream of light came from the beaten Digimon dove into the Digivice as it transformed into a card with Grizzlymon on it. "Boss Defeated!" Vivi cheered as she spun and flipped in place before flashing a thumbs up. "Yeah! We stopped Grizzlymon stone cold!" Pit shouted excitedly. Grizzlymon quickly woke up and looked quite confused.

"Ugh… What happened?" Grizzlymon asked as both tamer and Digimon looked at him. "What? You don't remember going on a rampage or anything? Did you get hit on the head with Zudomon's hammer?" Vivi asked also confused. "No… I just remember peacefully sleeping in my den then I woke up here with you and that strange Angemon. Nothing else except being sore." Grizzlymon explained scratching his head.

"Hm… That's strange. Anyway, we're glad you snapped out of it." Pit answered smiling. "Thanks for doing that. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be returning home. Sorry for the trouble I caused." Grizzlymon answered as he walked off. "Bye Grizzlymon! Have a safe trip and don't go attacking people again!" Vivi shouted as she waved goodbye to Grizzlymon. Pit however, was currently staring at the card that came out of Grizzlymon.

"Come on Pit! I bet your exhausted from that battle because I am pooped! Let's get back to my house and rest up! Maybe my Dad came back from his job!" Vivi shouted as she grabbed the angel's arm and started to drag him. "Vivi! Hey! Don't drag me!" Pit cried as Vivi only laughed and for some strange reason he couldn't help but laugh with her.

_Here I was stuck in another world with a strange Digimon and no word from Palutena. How long can I survive here? Why was I brought here in the first place? This was just the beginning of my brand new adventure and what does it have in store for us? We're going to find out as the journey continues!_

**_Next time on Kid Icarus… Pit has just arrived in the Digital World and meet with his partner, Veesuramon! They make it to her house only to find an unexpected guest! Who's this Digimon and why does he like playing with Pit's wings? Stay tuned next time on Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital!_**


End file.
